Embarrados!
by melivampiresa
Summary: que pasaria si juntas a emmett,alice,bella,rose,edward,jazz,esme,carlisle en una casa solos pastel de chocolate ,una piscina,una dia soleado..... oh soy pesima para los summary primer fic piedad!


Embarrados

**Disclamier**: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer los demás salió de mi retorcidamente mente XD.

Bella POV

No lo puedo creer hoy cumplo 19 años estoy encerrada en el baño para elegir mi vestido de baño… a por cierto soy hermana de alice y emmett si verdad es difícil de creer verdad? Somos muy diferentes ella loca e imperativa adicta a las compras y emmett el grandote musculoso capas de intimidar tan solo de verlo pero cuando lo conoces es un niño grande XD, y yo solo me parezco a emmett es que me gusta ejercicio soy demasiado atlética para el gusto de alice y tranquila en eso no parezco en nada en ellos me encanta leer escribir estoy estudiando literatura

-BELLA ya sal de ahí que te caíste en el escusado o que?- ven lo que les digo, eso causo la risa de todos mmm ya llegaron

-EM YA VOY Y NO ME CAI EN LE ESCUSADO IDIOTA!!!!!!- se hizo que se aumentara las risas

- bella por cual elegiste y no me digas que ninguno que te lo pongo a la fuerza ok?- ella puede ser pequeña pero si haces lo que dice estas en problemas

Mmm cual elijo es rosa pastel mmmm noo este otro blanco tripiesas mm no!, mmm me gusta este azul si **(N.A ropa en mi perfil)** es lindo si es lindo este me lo pondré

Me mire en el espejo se me veía lindo

-bueno hora de Salir – dije abrí la puerta emmett chiflo y aulló como un lobo de esos de las caricaturas rodee los ojos ahí se encontraban todos esme vestida muy linda con un un bañador rosa que bonita se veía estaba a carlisle el tenia un pantalón negro mmm uy lida

- Bella feliz cumpleaños- dijo esme y me abrazo

- Gracias- dije sonrojada

- bella feliz cumpleaños- dijo Carlisle

- BELLA mi hermanita ya te felicite esta mañana pero nunca me cansare de hacerlo mi hermanita por fin cumple su mayoría de edad- me abraso de dio vueltas y me beso el rostro

- EM BAJAME AHORA - grite

-ok ok respira- dijo en su defensa

-hola preciosa- susurro una antiersopelada voz que yo conocía muy bien cuando estaba en el suelo me di vuelta lentamente ahí se encontraba mi novio Edward con un pantalón azul oscuro que combinaba con mi bañador esto lo pudo ser obra de alice! Bueno que se puede hacer contra el duende ese.

-feliz cumpleaños- me levanto y me dio vueltas como lo hizo emmett pero a la diferencia de emmet me beso tierna mente

-hey por que el si puede darte vueltas y yo no- me dijo emmet con cara de niño decepcionada

-que lo haga el es lindo- dijo lo mas natural del mundo lo que causo la risa de todos incluyendo la de rose y alice que acaban de salir del baño rose tenia un vestido de 2 piezas arriba una parte tenia roja con flores y la otra celeste con el bien y el mal y abajo roja con flores de mismo color pero mas oscura muy linda pero cuando emmet se quedo mudo si mudo.

-em cierra la boca no me quiero mojar todavía –dijo alice que venia de la mano de jasper los dos estaba combinados el tenia un Pantalón verde y alice el vestido de baño de verde causando la risa de todos menos de uno la de emmett seguí en shock así que me para de regazo de mi novio y fui por agua de coler la súper fría con hielo camine hasta emmett y se la tire en la cara

-ahhhhhhhhhh me quemo me quemo- gritaba como niña asustada por el alrededor de la piscina con un loco nosotros reímos como locos a jasper se le caían las lagrimas por las mejillas Edward estaba en el suelo agarrándose el estomago alice estaba agarrada de pared rose estaba sentada llorando de la risa Carlisle y esme estaba tirados en el suelo igual que Edward y yo agarrándome de mesa riendo como si no hubiera mañana cuando nos tranquizamos aunque cuando nos miramos y nos reímos otra vez hasta que no tranquilizamos aunque se nos salían risitas emmett para y vino hacia la mesa y se sentó con la cara rojo por el agua y la carrera

-ahora emmett ahora sabes que te debes quedarte en shock frente a mi – dije

-si si esta bien-

Pasamos todo normal pusimos música mucha música escogida por alice sabenlo que significa un música muy escandalosa hip-hop etc.

Después de un rato las chichas no nos habíamos metido a la piscina estábamos conversando y los chicos desde que se sucedió con emmett se metieron a la piscina pero no le hicimos caso.

Venían mojados nos cargaron y nos levantamos y nosotras solo nos miramos

-nooooo van a tirar cierto- dije

-oh si las vamos a tirar-dijo emmett mirando a rose

Llegamos al borde la piscina y si miran entre si y….

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- gritamos todas y caimos en la piscina cuando salimos los miramos ellos estaban retorciéndose en el suelo de la risa las chicas y yo no miramos esto solo significaba una cosas venganza salimos de la piscina ignorando los cuerpos retorcidos de ''nuestros amigos'' alice para delante de mi pastel

-chicos hora del pastel-dijo con una mirada maquiavélica que yo conocía muy bien todos vinieron con caras de perdón

-bien cantar el cumpleaños-dijo rose

Cantamos el cumpleaños y repartimos entre risas y todo pero me parela fase uno del plan

-Edward sabes que te quiero mucho acércate –él se acerco pensando que lo iba a besar se acerco cerró los ojos los mismo hicieron las chicas cuando estamos en posición de atacar

-edward- susurre en el oído de Edward

-jasper- susurro alice muy cerca de la cara de jasper

-emmett- susurro rose muy cerca de la cara de

-carlisle- susurro esme muy cerca de la cara de Carlisle

Y PLASH el pastel en la cara de cada Carlisle, Edward, jasper, emmett.

Quedaron en shock y nos tiraron también pastel

-GUERRA DE PASTEL- dijo emmett

Seguimos y tuvimos que limpiar después que terminamos.

Derrepende sentí que me alzaban eran los brazos de Edward igual pasaba con las demás oh no la piscina otra vez noo antes de que pudiera gritar estamos dentro de la piscina estamos los 8 empezamos conversar pasamos así el día entre bromas hasta que llego la hora de salir de la piscina antes que nos hiciéramos pasitas

-mm oigan no creen que es tiempo de salir mi no me quiero hacer pasita- dije y todos rieron y me dieron la razón

Después nos secamos cambiamos comimos fuimos a ver unas pelis en mi salón de juegos

-que vamos a ver?-pregunte

-vamos a ver inframundo 1 y 2 –dijo jasper

-siiiiii –todo el mundo grito

Las vimos pero nos que damos dormimos me desperté al dia siguiente por los rayos del sol

-mmm chico chicos despiértense- dije

-mmmmmm- solo se escucharon y se levantaron desayunamos

-oigan chicos tenemos que repetir la guerra de pastel – dijo emmett después de lavar platos

-si emmett tenemos que repetirla- dijo esme que estaba atrás de el con un pastel de chocolate

-emmett-lo llamo y el de estúpido se dio la vuelta

Y PLASH en la cara de emmett pastel mucho pastel y todos reimos

-JAJAJAJA- reímos como locos

Así se paso el día entre bromas y pastel mucho pastel

FIN

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- basado en un hecho de la vida real que altere que paso el 22 de mayo de las 8:00 AM hasta 7:00PM

Gracias dejen muchos review plis PIEDAD


End file.
